Je m'entraîne seulement à te dire adieu
by major-oniakai
Summary: Kira vient d'être promu vice capitaine et Ichimaru est devenu son Capitaine. Entre recherche de force, questionnement, admiration et terreur, l'attirance fera son chemin... Slash


_Je m'entraîne juste à te dire adieu._

Non non non les personnages ne m'appartiennet absolument pas, sinon je crois que j'aurais fait miens Ukitake, Kira, Byakuya et Ulquiorra :P

* * *

Ca y était. Enfin, après des années d'acharnement dans la cinquième division des armées de la cour, Izuru Kira avait été nommé vice-capitaine de la troisième division, alors que son ancien vice-capitaine en devenait le leader. Et c'est naturellement que Gin Ichimaru choisit le numéro trois de la cinquième division pour devenir son fidèle lieutenant.

Pourquoi Gin l'avait-il choisi ? Peut-être parce qu'il était orphelin comme lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il fut major de sa promotion à l'école des Shinigamis comme lui ? Qui savait ?

Mais Izuru s'en fichait, de ça. Il avait été promu. Certes, son capitaine était effrayant parfois, à partir sans prévenir, à apparaître où personne ne s'y attend. Certes son capitaine n'appréciait pas tellement tout le travail administratif qui sied à son rang et il en déléguait beaucoup à son fidèle et résigné lieutenant. Et Gin avait pris Izuru sous son aile, il l'entraînait, il lui faisait des confidences... Malgré l'aspect effrayant et le sourire sadique que l'albinos portait constamment, Izuru l'appréciait à sa façon. Et puis... Il avait accepté d'être son fidèle second, il aurait pu refuser et devenir lieutenant de la cinquième, mais il avait laissé sa place pour Hinamori, complétement éprdue d'admiration pour le Capitaine Aizen, qui venait de la promouvoir vice-capitaine de sa division. Hinamori n'était pas très puissante, Tobiume n'étant pas aussi un puissant zanpakutô de feu mais Hinamori, la frêle Momo Hinamori, était une nécromancienne très douée et il comprenait que le capitaine Aizen souhaite la garder dans sa division, pas comme Abarai qui lui, avait été muté sous les ordres du capitaine Zaraki.

Izuru commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle fonction, à veiller à la cohésion de sa division, à remplir la paperasserie administrative, à signer et consigner les archives de toutes les divisions... De temps en temps, il combattait les hollows à l'aide de sa fidèle Wabizuke, émerveillant les jeunes en formations à l'école des Shinigamis. Et Gin le félicitait, tantôt le taquinait, tantôt disparaissait lui laissant tout le travail, tantôt réapparaissait le haori taché de sang et toujours, toujours il vait ce sourire narquois sur le visage.

Le capitaine Ichimaru était fort, très fort, jamais il ne l'avais vu blessé. Le capitaine Ichimaru avait réussir à séduire une des plus belles femmes du Sereitei, la plantureuse Rangiku Matsumoto. Le capitaine Ichimaru impressionnait les gens. Alors que lui... Qu'était-il ? Un faible homme qui se faisait bousculer dans les rues en dépit de l'insigne qu'il portait au bras gauche ? Un faible homme qui n'a pas sû ravir celui d'Hinamori dont il était tombé amoureux, adolescent ?

Izuru voulait devenir comme le capitaine Ichimaru. Pas seulement apprécié mais aussi respecté et redouté, même.

Un soir de pluie, il s'était réfugié au stade de la troisième division, lieu abandonné, pour s'entraîner et devenir plus fort, afin qu'on le remarque. La pluie était froide mais il ne la ressentait pas, uniquement vêtu de son hakama noir, Wabizuke en main, sa longue mèche blonde collée par la pluie sur son visage déterminé. Son shikai ne lui suffisait plus, il fallait qu'il dépasse ses limites et qu'il atteigne le bankai, exercice difficile et périlleux qui n'est donné qu'aux meilleurs. Et Izuru voulait devenir encore meilleur. A quoi cela avait-il servi tous ses efforts pour rentrer à l'école des Shinigamis ? A quoi alors cela avait-il servi qu'il soit major de promotion à l'examen d'entrée et à l'examen final ? A quoi cela avait-il servi, sa rapide montée en grade ?

Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il avait pu enfin voir Wabizuke en rêve. Nettement. Mais pas encore son visage. Wabizuke était une femme prosternée, aux cheveux noirs sévèrement coiffés, au kimono de sang orné d'un large obi de la couleur de l'or. Wabizuke avait le visage contre la terre. Et les mots « Montre ton visage, Wabizuke ! » n'avaient pas réussi à franchir ses lèvres. Mais il se sentait près du but, tout près de toucher la vraie forme de son zanpakutô.

Et tout concentré qu'il était, il n'avait pas sentit son reiatsu. Pourtant, il était imposant mais il était masqué par son propre reiatsu qu'il déployait au maximum, afin d'approcher et de relever cette femme à terre vêtue de pourpre et d'or.

« _Hé ben Izuru ! C'est ici qu'tu t'entraînes ? Tu m'fais des cachotteries, maint'nant ?_ »

Le blond sursauta et lâcha son sabre qui tomba sur le sol détrempé avec un bruit mat.

« _T'en fais de l'énergie spirituelle ! Va pas t'tuer, j'ai encore besoin de tes services. Et puis, ça m'f'rais d'la peine que mon lieut'nant meure..._

_Capitaine ! Je ne vous ai pas senti venir !_

_Bah t'as tell'ment déployé ton reiatsu que l'mien dev'nait invisible !_

_Pardonnez-moi, capitaine._

_C'est bien, c'est bien... Faut pas t'excuser pour si peu ! Bah dis-moi, Izuru... t'as pas froid, si peu habillé ? Faudrait pas qu'tu chopes froid ! T'es tout détrempé !_

_Ce n'est pas grave, capitaine._

_Allez, on rentre à nos quartiers, c'est un ordre Izuru. Tu vas quand même pas m'désobéir ?_

_Non, mon capitaine._

_C'est bien. Je suis content de t'avoir comme lieut'nant. Rentrons. J'te ferai un thé._

_Merci mon capitaine._ »

Gin savait comment réconforter les gens. Il savait aussi comment les faire chuter. Gin connaissait la psychologie humaine sur le bout des doigts.

La nuit était tombée et Izuru ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Vêtu d'un yukata blanc, il regardait derrière une fenêtre la pluie qui tombait encore. L'air froid du dehors filtrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'tu fait d'bout à c't'heure ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir, capitaine._

_Pourtant tu d'vrais être fatigué après l'entraînement que tu as fait !_

_Oui, théoriquement... Mais le fait est que le sommeil ne vient pas._

_Et t'es pas encore très habillé ! T'as pas froid ?_

_Non..._

_C'est une nana qui t'travaille comme ça, Izuru ?_

_...Non...! Pourquoi ?_

_Un gars alors ?_

_...On peut dire ça comme ça._

_T'es 'moureux, Izuru ?_

_Bien sûr que non !! ...Capitaine, pourquoi ces questions ?_

_Parce que j'vois qu'y a quèque chose qui t'travaille et j'm'inquiète pour toi._

_Merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien._

_J'vais continuer mon interrogatoire, alors..._

_Si bon vous semble, Capitaine._

_Tu préfères les mecs ou les nanas ?_

_...!!! Capitaine !_

_Moi j'm'en fous, j'aime les deux alors tu peux m'dire !_

_Et le vice-capitaine Matsumoto ?_

_Encore pas plus tard que c'soir, elle m'a frappé parce que j'l'observais pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche._

_Capitaine !_

_Bah j'peux te dire qu'c'est vraiment une belle nana. Mais j'comprends pas pourquoi elle m'en veut de l'avoir observée... Bah oui, c'est pas la première fois que j'la voie toute nue !_

_...Capitaine, je vous en prie..._

_T'as jamais maté des filles dans leurs vestiaires, toi ? Mon pauv' Izuru ! T'es vraiment trop sage. J't'aurais bien emm'né mais à c't'heure je pense pas qu'y ait grand monde !_

_Ca ne m'intéresse pas._

_Bah si tu préfères les mecs... C'est plus simple ! J'ai entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un aux douches, là..._

_Je ne parlais pas de ça, capitaine ! Le voyeurisme ne m'intéresse pas !_

_T'es pas drôle Izuru..._

_C'est un manque de respect de violer l'intimité des gens !_

_'Scuse alors de t'avoir maté, Izuru..._

_Ca... Capitaine ! Vous n'avez quand même pas...?_

_Bah quoi ? Moi j'aime bien savoir comment les gens sous mes ordres sont faits !_

_C'est pas une raison pour faire ce genre de choses !_

_Ben moi, j'crois que j'ai pas eu tort... Tu flottes trop dans tes vêt'ments, Izuru, j'pouvas pas savoir comment t'étais fait. Et ça s'voit pas que t'es musclé, dans l'uniforme. On voit pas aussi tes p'tites fesses rondes..._

_CAPITAINE !!!_

_Moins d'bruit, Izuru, tu vas réveiller les braves gens qui dorment._

_Comment avez... Comment avez-vous pu faire ça !?_

_Bah... Par la lucarne d'la douche d'tes appartements, pardi !_

_..._

_Boude pas, c'est pas comme si j't'avais violé... Bon... J'suis prêt à m'montré tout nu pour qu'tu m'pardonnes !_

_Comme si ça pouvait se pardonner, capitaine !_

_C'est un ordre, Izuru._ »

Le ton était devenu froid et dur comme de la pierre. Gin avait entrouvert ses yeux et son lieutenant avait pu voir ses pupilles rouges comme le sang. Izuru vit son capitaine entrer dans ses appartements et il sut qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'il ne soit pas suivi. Izuru soupira et se résigna. Il entra dans une pièce qui servait de bureau au capitaine Ichimaru.

« _Ferme derrière toi._ »

Izuru obéit et referma la lourde porte de bois peinte à l'insigne de sa division. Gin laissa tomber la couverture rouge qu'il portait sur son yukata de nuit et commença à défaire la ceinture de ce dernier tout en regardant narquoisement son vice-capitaine. Puis il fit tomber le vêtement de soie bleue, le révélant presque nu à Izuru. Le vêtement ample qu'il portait traditionnellement cachait ses épaules larges, son torse musclé bien dessiné. Ses bras étaient minces et musclés, nerveux, à l'image de ses grandes mains osseuses. Ses jambes étaient fines et droites. Seule son intimité était encore cachée par un fundoshi. Jouissant de son petit effet, Gin entreprit d'enlever son dernier vêtements alors que Kira baissait les yeux, atrocement gêné.

«_ Faut pas avoir honte de r'garder ! Je t'ai vu tout nu alors faut qu'tu m'voies tout nu. Alors lève ta tête, Izuru._ »

Lentement, Izuru releva la tête en essayant de ne pas regarder l'entrejambe de son capitaine. Ledit capitaine qui souriait et qui l'exhortait à le regarder comme lui il l'avait regardé. Ichimaru s'avança vers son lieutenant tétanisé pour l'aguicher, le provoquer et surtout, toucher sa peau si blanche qu'il convoitait depuis qu'il l'avait vu nu, sous la douche.

«_ Ne bouge pas. Refuserais-tu d'obéir à un ordre direct venant d'ton supérieur ?_ »

Kira serra les dents alors que les longs doigts de Gin s'affairaient à dénuder les épaules de son vice-capitaine. Puis qu'ils s'aventuraient sur la peau blanche du torse, descendant vers la ceinture immaculée qui tenait encore le yukata fermé. Izuru lança un regard suppliant à son capitaine qui lui fit son plus joli sourire.

« _T'vas aimer, j'te dis. Fais-moi confiance._ »

Toutes les craintes du lieutenant de la troisième division se concrétisèrent dans cette réplique. Il devait être fort. Ce devait être un test tordu de la part de son capitaine, il fallait qu'il se montre fort. Izuru respira amplement, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

«_ J'vois qu'tu d'viens raisonnable..._ »

Le yukata blanc était à terre et Izuru n'avait plus qu'un fundoshi comme vêtement. Et son capitaine n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lui enlever, trop heureux d'attarder ses mains sur la peau tendre et blanche de son subordonné.

« _T'as la peau plus douce que Rangiku, c'est dingue..._ »

Après les mains, ce furent les lèvres de Gin qui parcoururent les épaules et le torse de Kira qui se tenait raide comme un piquet, et qui tentait de réprimer les frissons provoquer par les lèvres fourbes de son capitaine sur son corps. Des lèvres qui descendirent jouer avec les abdominaux, chatouillant atrocement le blond, puis qui s'aventurèrent sur l'étoffe blanche du fundoshi. Izuru eût un hoquet de surprise : son capitaine n'allait-il quand même pas lui faire subir ça ?

Les lèvres de l'albinos se mirent à embrasser le sexe du blond à travers le tissu, tout en caressant les cuisses et les fesses du jeune homme. Izuru était à la torture. Tout son être refusait en bloc, tout son corps en voulait plus. Il se maudissait d'être faible et torturé, il se maudissait d'avoir accepté d'être son vice-capitaine, il se maudissait de commencer à avoir des envies. Et Gin commençait à lécher à travers l'étoffe, afin d'éveiller l'animal qui se cachait en dessous. L'albinos voyait Kira serrer les poings, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, il entendait le sang pulser de plus en plus rapidement dans ses veines... Et aux bout d'intenses minutes de torture, Gin étira ses lèvres en un sourir victorieux, sentant sous ses attentions le sexe de son subordonné se durcir et se dresser. Il leva brièvement les yeux pour observer le visage de Kira mortifié de honte.

« _Faut pas, Izuru. Faut pas avoir honte, c'est la nature. Et p'is t'es beau alors faut pas qu't'aies honte._ »

Kira n'osait pas regarder son capitaine, sinon il aurait vu que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il était excité. Gin se releva, contemplant son subordonné, avec son entrejambe dressée et serrée dans un fundoshi devenu presque transparent à force d'être mouillé par la langue du capitaine.

« _R'garde, tu m'as mis dans l'même état !_ »

Alors seulement, le blond se rendit compte qu'Ichimaru était lui aussi en érection. Et il eut soudainement très peur, une terreur en lui profonde comme les abysses. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Même si son capitaine était en train de le caresser. Même s'il n'éprouvait que de la honte. Même si Ichimaru lui disait de se détendre alors qu'il se faisait déhabiller.

Le capitaine de la troisième division, ne cessait de caresser et de goûter la peau tendre de son subordonné, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce n'était plus un jeu visant à ennuyer son adorable vice-capitaine, c'était devenu une attirance passionnelle pour le corps de cet homme, ce corps masculin dans ses formes mais à la peau blanche et soyeuse comme celle d'une jeune fille.

Et Izuru ne pouvait nier la douceur des gestes de son capitaine, ni le plaisir qu'il en tirait. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le montrer, considérant ça comme une faiblesse. Bien sûr, Gin s'était rendu compte du petit manège du blond et voulait absolument le faire craquer. Il remonta prendre ses lèvres roses et douces comme des pétales de fleurs. Il s'en empara ave fièvre et passion, presque violemment, se collant à ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Petit à petit, Izuru répondait aux baisers, aux caresses, mettant sa honte et sa réserve de côté et s'abandonnant à son capitaine. Gin finit par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de capitaine, un fauteuil vert turquoise, à la couleur de la doublure de son haori. Il écarta ses jambes se mettant à l'aise et avec un sourire pervers, il dit à Kira :

« _Tu t'doutes de c'que j'veux, Izuru ?_

_Capitaine, je ne... Je n'ai..._

_Ne dit-on pas qu'c'est en forgeant qu'on d'vient forgeron ? Et p'is d'façon, y aura pas d'aut' lubrifant alors..._

_...Capitaine !_

_Sois un bon garçon, Izuru._ »

Izuru soupira longuement et se résigna, s'asseyant sur le sol aux pieds de son capitaine, la tête au niveau de son entrejambe. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais trop réfléchi à ses sentiments ou à sa sexualité. Il avait aimé Hinamori lors de son adolescence, c'est vrai, mais il avait été bien trop timide pour se déclarer et elle n'avait que d'yeux pour le capitaine Aizen. Ensuite, il s'était efforcé d'être le meilleur élève puis le meilleur Shinigami possible. Tout le reste passait après. Il réprimait systématiquement tout fantasme ou toute idée qui nirait pas dans le sens de son rôle au sein des armées de la cour. Et là, son capitaine bouleversait tout. Il était de son devoir d'obéir sans rechigner ni discuter à son capitaine. Mais jusqu'à ce point là ?

Les mains de Kira se posèrent avec hésitation sur les cuisses de Gin qui l'encouragea d'un sourire assez doux. Puis une main vint tenir le sexe d'Ichimaru au niveau de la base alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient lentement de l'extrémité. Kira posa doucement ses lèvres sur le gland de son capitaine et fut surpris du goût salé de son liquide séminal. D'un petit mouvement des hanches, Ichimaru, incita Kira à poursuivre.

« _Faut pas avoir peur, ça va pas t'manger !_ »

Alors Izuru respira amplement et décida de se lancer. Avait-il le choix ?

Ses lèves embrassèrent en douceur le sexe de l'albinos puis il commença à lécher le liquide séminal qui coulait le long des veines saillantes, puis de suçoter et d'aspirer les gouttes qui perlaient encore et encore. Entendant son capitaine soupirer de plaisir, Kira s'enhardit et prit le sexe de l'albinos en bouche, l'enserrant entre ses lèvres, commençant des vas et viens lents, provoquant des petits gemissements de la part de Gin. Le capitaine aurait bien voulu que le rythme s'accélère mais il décida qu'il rendrait la pareille à son cher lieutenant...

« _Arrête Izuru, j'vais v'nir sinon et on pourra pas passer à la suite. C'était ta première fois ?_

_...Oui._

_Bah moi j'dis qu'tu t'débrouilles bien. Allonge-toi, j'vais t'montrer la suite, l'meilleur._ »

Kira s'allongea docilement sur le sol, à moitié terrorrisé, à moitié curieux de savoir qu'il allait, selon l'expression populaire, passer à la casserole. Gin s'allongea sur lui, entre ses jambes, et entreprit de frotter son érection à celle de son subordonné. Kira ne put réprimer un léger gémissement. Gin présenta ses doigts à Kira et lui ordonna de les lui sucer, comme il l'avait fait avec une autre partie de son anatomie, quelques minutes auparavant. Kira s'exécuta assez docilement, fermant à demi les yeux, tenant la main de Gin des siennes. Gin appréciait le spectacle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retira ses doigts de la bouche du blond et les fit glisser jusqu'entre ses fesses, humidifiant l'entrée et infiltrant sur quelques centimètres l'intimité vierge du vice-capitaine de la troisième division.

Izuru pensait qu'il aurait eu plus mal. Mais le fait d'avoir été détendu avait grandement facilité les choses. Le long et fin index d'Ichimaru allait et venait en lui, sans que cela soit désagréable. Il se détendit encore pour faciliter l'entrée d'un second doigt. Pour le troisième, ce fut un peu douloureux mais loin de la douleur qu'il avait imaginée.

« _C'est bien, tu t'détends, ça facilite les choses et p'is ça évite la douleur... T'es intelligent._ »

Les doigts du capitaine albinos allaient et venaient en lui à un rythme assez lent, et les longs doigts frôlaient parfois un point sensible interne, inconnu de lui jusqu'alors, qui le faisait tressailler à chaque fois qu'il passait tout près. Ichimaru arborait alors son plus beau sourire pervers alors que le bond gémissait presque lorsque ses doigts caressaient puissament mais lentement son intérieur. Puis brusquement, il retira tout, dans un hoquet de surprise de son subordonné. Ses doigts vinrent guider son sexe en Kira, puis d'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça entièrement en lui. Kira gémit plaintivement. Il avait été préparé mais l'introduction du sexe de son capitaine en lui avait été assez brutale et il en avait souffert. Il se sentait complétement distendu de l'interieur.

« _T'es pas encore mort, Izuru ?_

_...Nnn...Non._

_C'est bien, c'est bien... Maint'nant, ça va être un peu plus intense... »_

_Gin releva brusquement les hanches de Kira afin de lui faire passer ses mollets par dessus ses épaules, lui offrant une vue imprenable. Se cramponnant aux cuisses du blond, Gin commença de très lents vas et viens._

_« T'es vachement étroit... Ca se sent que t'es puceau_. »

Sentir Gin faire des mouvements en lui, frôler et attiser ce point qui lui donnait des décharges de plaisir brut rendait Izuru dingue. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il bougeait de lui même son bassin afin d'intensifier la pénétration. Mais Gin lui, l'avait bien remarqué et s'amusait à le torturer par la lenteur de ses mouvements.

« _...Capitaine..._

_Oui Izuru...?_

_...Plus... Plus vite..._

_Et l'mot magique, mon cher Izuru ?_

_S'il... s'il vous plaît... Ca... capitaine..._

_J'aime entendre supplier comme ça... Encore ?_

_Je... Capitaine, je vous en prie..._

_J'vais être bon, Izuru... A une condition._

_Laquelle...?_

_J'veux qu'tu t'caresses en même temps... Ca doit être super excitant d'te voir faire ça..._ »

Sous le regard insistant de Gin qui s'était même arrêté pour le regarder, Kira porta timidement la main à son sexe tendu et douloureux de désir, puis, après quelques caresses, il s'enhardit et calqua les vas et viens de sa main sur ceux du sexe de son capitaine en lui, le faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses mèches blondes en bataille autour de son visage, le corps cambré au possible. Gin appréciait énormément le spectacle de son timide subordonné qui se dévergondait sous lui. Il aimait ça. Il aimait son corps qui répondait à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses coups de rein. Il appréciait cette voix enrouée de plaisir qui gémissait. Il appréciait cet antre serré dans lequel il allait et venait. Jusqu'à que le jeune blond n'en puisse plus, que son corps ne supporte plus le plaisir, explosant, se répendant sur lui-même dans un cri silencieux et des spasmes violents. Tout s'était resserré brutalement autour de Gin qui se libéra sous cet effet, répendant un liquide chaud dans les entrailles de son vice-capitaine, avant de se retirer, de se relever brusquement, de se rhabiller promptement et de partir sans prévenir.

Malgré le fait que les endorphines l'aient à moitié assommé, Kira s'enveloppa rapidement de son yukata et tenta de poursuivre dans la nuit sous la pluie son capitaine. En vain.

Il se résigna à retourner à sa capitainerie et vit un mot griffonné à la hâte d'une écriture qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celle de son capitaine.

Le billet était bref, les mots étaient lourds.

« **Je m'entraîne seulement à te dire adieu** ».


End file.
